Yang T'lah Berlalu
by nuel-chan
Summary: Mikan adalah seorang penulis yang dapat dibilang sukses. Namun, dibalik kesuksesannya, terdapat masa lalu yang kelam


**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Yang Tlah Berlalu**

Tanganku bergerak menari nari di atas kertas. Goresan pensilku membentuk sketsa gambar seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menatap bintang. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Benar benar mahakarya yang indah.

_Tik… tak… tik… tak…_

Bunyi jam dinding menjadi _background music_ yang menghancurkan keheningan hari hariku ini dan secangkir _mocca_ panas menjadi pengusir hawa dingin pada malam itu. Kusibak sedikit gorden kamarku. Terlihat pemandangan kota pada malam hari. terlihat pula hujan mulai turun. Tetesan airnya yang bening seakan akan membuat damai di hatiku. Yah… walaupun hujan turun pada saat itu, tetap saja kepadatan mobil tidak berkurang.

Aku memang dapat melihat pemandangan malam seperti ini setiap hari. Lampu lampu yang terlihat dari kamarku bagaikan bintang bintang penerang di malam hari. Beruntung apartemenku terletak di lantai yang lumayan tinggi untuk melihat keindahan ini. Ya… sangat beruntung.

Tanganku kini bergerak menuju _mouse_ dan aku kemudian membuka _e-mail_. Di sana aku melihat ada beberapa _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk dan aku tersenyum melihat salah satu dari _e-mail_ tersebut. Isinya seperti ini

Hey, Mi. Gimana perkembangan novelmu itu? Apa baik baik saja? Jangan sampai kau lupa makan gara gara mikirin tu novel .

-Natsume-

Natsume… dialah temanku. Dialah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan masa lalu. Dialah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Aku memandang e_mail_ tersebut sambil menyeruput _mocca_ hangat yang kubuat untuk menenangkan hati. Kadang kadang aku berpikir, seandainya dia tidak ada… seandainya dia tidak menolongku… bagaimana jadinya aku sekarang? Apa mungkin aku menjadi gila gara gara kejadian itu? Ya… mungkin saja.

Aku masih ingat ketika aku terduduk menangis… menangis di depan pemakaman. Itu memang pemakaman namun, tidak ada tubuh seseorang di dalamnya. Pemakaman itu ditujukan untuk adikku, Mira. Mira pergi saat badai itu. Ya… badai yang menghantui kehidupanku sesudahnya. Aku masih ingat saat saat itu. Saat ketika aku berumur 15 tahun dan Mira masih berumur 6 tahun. Saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang berlibur menaiki kapal pesiar.

-

"wuah…" pekikku dengan senang ketika melihat kapal pesiar yang akan kunaiki. Kapal pesiar itu sangat megah. Fasilitasnya yang mewah membuat teman temanku iri akan keberuntunganku hanya karena kebetulan saja paman dan bibiku adalah orang yang berpunya. Jadi, bagiku ini adalah kesempatan emas. Mungkin saja aku dapat menghilangkan kesedihanku gara gara kecelakaan itu. Ya… kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku dan menimbulkan trauma mendalam pada diriku dan Mira.

"Mira… lihat. Nanti kita akan naik kapal ini, loh," ucapku sambil memasang wajah berseri seri.

Mira mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang cerah. Dia berlarian mengitariku sambil berteriak kegirangan. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dia memang masih kecil, baru berumur 6 tahun dan dia baru saja masuk SD. Yah… semoga saja keceriaan itu tidak terebut lagi.

Aku memberes bereskan barangku dengan Mira yang sedang berlarian di dalam kamar.

"Mira… jangan seperti itu. Bantu kakak, dong," ujarku tanpa memandangnya yang sedang berlarian itu. Seluruh pikiranku sedang sibuk untuk membereskan barang barangku dan barang barang Mira. Mira berhenti berlarian. Dia langsung menghampiriku dan mengangkat satu – dua bajunya yang kecil itu.

Setelah selesai membereskan baju baju kami, kami langsung jalan jalan mengelilingi kapal, menghirup udara laut dan mendengarkan suara suara burung camar yang berterbangan di atas lautan yang bewarna biru.

Sudah lebih dari satu hari kami berada di kapal. Aku sangat senang melihat wajah ceria Mira. Mungkin, sedikit jalan jalan dapat melupakan kecelakaan itu. Aku sangat berharap agar senyumnya itu terus melekat pada wajahnya yang imut tersebut.

Tiba tiba, lautan yang tenang itu, udara yang lengket, aroma asin yang menghiasi udara menjadi bergejolak. Orang orang menjadi panik. Tahulah aku bahwa badai sedang melanda kapal kami.

Angin kencang, petir menyambar nyambar, langit yang menjadi gelap, dan suara guntur yang membahana membuatku berlari menuju kamar. Petir terus saja menyambar seolah olah tidak pernah bosan mengganggu ketenangan kami. Aku masih saja meringkuk di balik selimut yang hangat, meringis dan berdoa agar badai segera mereda.

Petir masih saja terus menyambar nyambar lautan. Suaranya menggelegar membuatku merinding ketakutan. Dan untuk suara petir yang kesekian kalinya, aku sadar. Aku sadar kalau Mira tidak berada di sampingku. Aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar.

Aku berlari mencari tubuh kecil miliknya. Aku berlari melewati orang orang yang gemetaran karena ketakutan dan aku tidak peduli akan ketakutan mereka. Ya… aku tidak peduli. Hanya satu yang kupedulikan, Mira. Ya… aku hanya peduli pada Mira.

"Mikan, kenapa kamu lari lari seperti itu?" Tanya Kak Mia yang kebetulan melewatiku. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Mira hilang, Kak," ucapku sambil menitikkan air mata. Wajah Kak Mia kini menjadi sangat syok. Dia kemudian membantuku mencari Mira.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, aku kini terduduk menangis karena tidak menemukan Mira di mana pun. Aku merasa kalau aku telah melanggar janjiku pada mama. Janji yang kuucapkan saat di rumah sakit itu.

"_ha… Mikan," ucap Mama lirih. Aku menghampiri mama dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya._

"_to.. tolong jaga Mira, Nak," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk pelan seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir lembut di pipiku._

"_aku akan menjaga Mira, ma," ucapku menenangkannya._

Lalu, badai pun mereda. Kepanikan orang orang mulai surut. Namun tidak bagiku. Aku masih saja terus mencari Mira hingga suatu saat…

"MIKAN... MIKAAAANN," teriak Kak Mia. Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat pucat. Aku menjadi panik setelah melihat wajah Kak Mia seperti itu. Kak Mia langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari menuju luar kapal. Kami berhenti di pagar kapal dan kemudian dia menunjukkan sebuah benda yang tergeletak di dekat pagar tersebut. Itu adalah sandal bewarna putih milik Mira. Ya… sandal berukuran 22 berwarna putih bersih itu tergeletak di samping pagar dan itu berarti…

Mira telah pergi…

Pandanganku langsung gelap dan aku merasa mendengar suara teriakan kak Mia.

-

Makam putih tanpa tubuh di dalamnya. Ini hanyalah makam Mira secara simbolis karena tubuhnya tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Aku menangis dan meringis melihatnya yang kini sudah takkan bisa terlihat lagi. Aku ingin sekali menggantikan tubuh kecilnya ke dalam badai tersebut. Aku ingin sekali menukar nyawaku dengan nyawanya sehingga dia dapat merasakan kehidupan lagi.

Langkah kaki terdengar di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan kak Mia sedang berdiri mengenakan baju hitam dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Pemakaman sudah usai, Mikan," ucapnya. Aku terdiam menghiraukannya. Aku kemudian menatap lagi makam putih tersebut sambil menangis tersedu sedu. Kudengar Kak Mia sedikit menghela napas. Mungkin karena melihat diriku yang sedang terduduk dan menangis di depan makam putih ini.

"sudahlah, Mi. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu," hiburnya. Aku terdiam dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Lalu, aku berjalan melewatinya yang terdiam karena syok melihat sikapku padanya. Biarlah… aku tak peduli. Kak Mia sama sekali tidak merasakan pengalaman kehilangan orang tua di depan matanya sendiri. Kak Mia saat itu sedang menikmati perpisahan SMA-nya di Kyoto. Hanya aku dan Mira lah yang merasakan pahitnya kecelakaan itu. Ya… hanya aku dan Mira, bukan Kak Mia.

-

Liburan telah usai. Aku berjalan melewati murid murid yang mengenakan seragam putih abu abu. Aku terus berjalan melewati pemandangan tersebut. Dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Mira dan sekarang aku masih menyesali kepergiannya itu. Aku kini menjadi tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dengan pikiran penuh akan kenanganku bersama Mira. Aku bahagia mengingatnya dan kemudian kebahagiaan itu sirna ketika aku mengingat saat saat menemukan sandal putih itu. Aku merasa sudah kehilangan arti kehidupanku lagi.

"Hei…" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang berat. Aku menatapnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Siapa dia? Aku benar benar tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak peduli.

"Sepertinya kamu melamun pas aku sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas," ucapnya sambil tersenyum," namaku Natsume Hyuga. Namamu siapa?"

Aku tetap terdiam mengacuhkannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya. Yang aku sesalkan adalah, kenapa bangku kosong berada di depanku sehingga aku harus sangat bersabar diganggu oleh suaranya yang ceria itu, berlawanan dengan suasana hatiku selama dua tahun ini.

Dia tetap saja memaksaku untuk memberitahu namaku sehingga membuatku sangat jengkel.

"oke… kau menang," ucapku kesal," namaku Mikan Sakura. _Puas."_

Dia kemudian memasang wajah terkejut namun, dengan cepat ia tutupi. Dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya suara yang menggangunya itu hilang juga.

"oh… Mikan, rupanya. Semoga kita dapat berteman lagi," ucapnya riang. Aku menghiraukan setiap ucapan ucapannya itu. Aku memang tidak peduli. Jadi, wajar saja kalau aku dijuluki sebagai ratu cuek.

-

Sudah satu bulan lamanya semenjak si Natsume itu datang menggangu kehidupanku. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menghindar darinya. Aku tahu kalau dia hanya kasihan melihatku yang selalu terlihat sendirian. Dia belum tahu rupanya kalau aku tidak suka dikasihani.

Aku berjalan sambil membayangkan saat saat aku bersama Mira. Begitu indah dan menyakitkan. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kak Mia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku lupa akan kejadian itu? Aku benar benar tidak berhenti.

Aku termenung memandangi langit biru dengan arak arakan awan putih yang seperti kapas. Bayangan bayangan kecelakaan itu masih menghantuiku.

_Papa tiba tiba saja tak sadarkan diri. Aku yang melihatnya langsung panik._

"_mama… papa kenapa, Ma?" teriakku. Mira terlihat sedikit gemetaran melihat papa yang langsung ambruk sehingga kepalanya membentur stir._

"_mas… bangun, mas," pinta mama sambil menggoyang goyangkan papa. Mobil kami langsung kehilangan kendali semenjak papa ambruk. Kami langsung berteriak menikmati goncangan mobil yang berguling guling dan akhirnya menabrak pohon. Kulihat mama yang kini berlumuran darah karena terkena pecahan pecahan kaca. Kudengar Mira yang berteriak ketakutan sambil memanggil manggil mama. Kulihat pula telapak tanganku yang berlumuran darah merah itu._

"MIKAN…. AWAAASS,"

Aku langsung terpelanting menuju trotoar dan bunyi _gedebuk_ seseorang yang jatuh ke aspal pun menggema di telingaku. Kini, aku melihat Natsume yang terbaring di atas aspal dengan tangan berlumuran darah. Dia terlihat sedang menahan sakit akan perihnya luka itu.

"syukurlah kau selamat," ucapnya lirih sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan. Aku gemetaran ketakutan melihatnya. Bayang bayang cairan bewarna merah menghantui pikiranku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Aku berusaha untuk meraih tubuh Natsume yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Namun, tanganku seakan akan tidak mau menuruti perintahku. Aku terdiam menatapnya ketakutan sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

-

Aku duduk memandangi wajah Natsume yang sedang lemas karena kehabisan darah. Wangi obat obatan meracuni saraf hidungku sehingga terkadang membuatku mual ingin pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi, aku begitu menginginkan jawaban dari Natsume. Alasan dari sikapnya yang ingin menolongku.

"kenapa?" Tanyaku. Natsume tersenyum kecil melihatku yang bingung akan sikapku ini.

"karena kau telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan itu," jawabnya tenang.

"ta… tapi kenapa kau sampai berkorban untuk menyelamatkanku?" Tanyaku tak sabar. Aku memang tak habis pikir dengan sikapnya itu. Aneh… benar benar aneh.

Natsume menatapku dengan bingung lalu dia menghela napas.

"Karena aku juga pernah jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama." Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau dia pernah jatuh ke dalam lubang mengerikan yang bernama kesedihan itu.

"Mungkin kau pikir kalau itu mustahil ketika kau mengingat akan sifatku yang ceria ini," ucapnya lembut. Lalu, dia memulai ceritanya.

"dulu, ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, aku kehilangan ibuku. Dia jatuh dalam sebuah keadaan yang membuatnya tertidur sangat lama. Waktu itu aku sangat sedih mengingat karena aku sangat akrab dengannya. Aku merasakan kehilangan yang sangat hebat sehingga aku jatuh dalam pelukan kegelapan,"

"lalu… bagaimana kamu bisa kembali dari kegelapan itu?" tanyaku.

"saat itu datang seorang gadis kecil. Dia selalu menghiburku. Dia pantang menyerah. Dan kemudian ketika aku pulang ke rumah, dia tiba tiba mendorongku. Dia telah menyelamatkanku dari dahan patah yang hampir saja menimpa tubuhku. Aku selamat dari dahan tersebut . Tapi, sayangnya dia terluka karena telah menyelamatkanku. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau masih ada yang memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku meskipun kondisi keluargaku yang sangat bersedih."

Aku terdiam. Aku sekarang tahu kalau dia ingin menyelamatkanku sebagaimana gadis itu menyelamatkannya. Ya… sangat persis dengan apa yang ia sedang lakukan terhadapku. Mengorbankan nyawa demi mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam kegelapan.

"dan tahukah kau, Mi," ucapnya dengan nada serius sambil menatap lekat wajahku yang basah karena air mata," gadis kecil itu adalah kamu."

Aku terdiam dan terkejut. Aku benar benar lupa kalau aku pernah berteman dengan Natsume. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akulah yang membawanya pergi dari kesedihan itu. Mungkin aku masih beruntung. Aku masih punya orang orang yang peduli padaku. Ya… aku masih memiliki masa depan yang selalu menungguku.

-

Aku masih ingat hal itu. Kini, aku masih dapat tersenyum ketika menatap masa lalu. Kusibak gorden dan kulihat lagi e-_mail_ darinya. Lalu, aku baru sadar kalau masih ada lanjutan di bawahnya.

NB. Oh ya, Mi. Ingat baik baik kata kataku. Kau masih punya masa depan dan jangan sampai kau larut dalam kesedihan. Dan ingatlah selalu kalau masih ada orang yang peduli padamu.

Salam lagi

-Natsume-

Aku tersenyum melihat pesannya. Kubaca pesan itu berulang kali sehingga aku dapat mengingatnya di luar kepala. Natsume, sahabatku yang berjuang mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan itu tanpa peduli akan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. Kata katanya bagaikan mantra yang membuatku tetap memiliki masa depan.

Kusibak lagi gorden kamarku sambil menegak _mocca _hangat. Lalu, kulihat suasana di balik jendela kamarku. Hujan telah reda dan malam masih menampakkan kesibukannya.

-

-

**sementara itu di tempat lain...**

Natsume tersenyum memandang e-_mail_ yang baru dikirimkan oleh Mikan. Di sana tertulis ucapan terima kasih atas e-_mail_ yang dikirimkannya. lalu, Natsume meng-_click_ pada _reply_. Lalu, dia mengetik...

_" Kata terima kasihmu tidak kuterima. Tapi..."_

Natsume menghela napasnya dengan pelan lalu tersenyum lebar dengan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan

_"... akan kuterima kalau kau mau menerima lamaranku"_

lalu, Natsume meng-_click send_. dan kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil, dia membayangkan wajah Mikan yang sedang membaca e-_mail_ darinya ini.

Natsume menatap layar komputernya lagi. Di sana dia melihat ada e-_mail_ yang baru masuk. Dilihatnya isi e-_mail_ tersebut.

ehm... gimana, ya??? Apa kau serius???

Natsume menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemberut. Dia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih _handphone_nya di atas meja. Dia langsung menekan 12 angka yang ia kenal (dan hapal diluar kepala, tentunya). Dia mendengar nada sambung dan menunggu seseorang mengangkat telepon.

-

**Di tempat Mikan**

_la... la... la..._

_Handphone_ milikku berbunyi. Aku langsung segera mengambilnya karena aku tahu yang meneleponku pasti Natsume. Aku tersenyum melihat layar _handphone_ku dan kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" halo..." ucapku dengan nada bersahabat.

"_eng... ha.. halo_," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit gugup. Aku bingung mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada itu.

"Jadi... apa kau _**serius**_?" tanyaku.

"_Kau kira aku bercanda, eh??_," ucapnya kesal,"_ Aku ini __**benar benar serius, Mikan**_."

"ohhh..."

"_Jangan 'oh' saja, Mi. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?_" tanyanya dengan tidak sabar.

Aku tersenyum lebar walaupun aku tahu kalau dia sedang tidak melihatku. Dengan pelan aku menjawabnya,"_ iya..._"

"_APA_,"

"Aku bilang **iya**, Nat."

Aku bisa mendengar dirinya yang sedang melonjak lonjak senang setelah aku mengucapkan empat kata itu. Dia terlihat seakan akan ingin berteriak memberitahu dunia kalau aku menerima lamarannya. Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau dari dulu aku selalu menunggunya semenjak dia datang menolongku dari kegelapan itu. Aku bersyukur karena dapat bertemu dengan dia. Ya... aku bersyukur.

-tamat-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukai ceritanya? Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**yah... sejujurnya cerita itu berdasarkan dengan tugas cerpen di sekolahku. karena aku menyukai ide ceritanya, jadi aku edit sedikit dan kubuat jadi fanfic .**

**Anuel-Shelimina**


End file.
